


Keep your wide eyes on the road.

by burrito_of_fury



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burrito_of_fury/pseuds/burrito_of_fury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She began to mentally list the immediate things that she was sure of:</p><p>One: She was on the bank of a lake at three o'clock in the morning.</p><p>Two: She was there with her impossibly beautiful English Lit TA, who was currently underneath her and gazing up at her as if she were the one to put the stars in the sky.</p><p>Three: A declaration of some kind of feelings had somehow added fuel to the already roaring fire inside her.</p><p>Four: She was completely sunk for this girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your wide eyes on the road.

The sun had set a good three hours ago and the sky was a deep inky blue, disrupted only by 6the stars shining brightly through the dark. It had been a particularly warm day in early July which had given way to an equally pleasant evening and Laura Hollis was reclining on the seat below her wide open window allowing the soft breeze to caress her bare arms. The book she had been reading lay forgotten in her lap as she absentmindedly watched the world below her somehow become completely different in the absence of daylight. The silence surrounding her was soft and comfortable and Laura felt peaceful, perfectly content with the state of things at that given moment until her tranquility was interrupted by a low rumbling of an approaching car engine.

Sitting up, Laura strained her eyes against the darkness but could not see the oncoming headlights, although the sound was growing closer. It was only when it sounded as if it were right below Laura’s window that it stopped. She craned her neck into the night to try and spot the source of the disturbance. A smile spread across her face when she spotted a tall redhead strolling out from between the trees at the end of Laura’s drive towards the patch of lawn beneath her bedroom window.

Laura could see the moonlight reflecting in Danny’s eyes as she looked up towards her window.  It took her brain a second to catch up with itself, not realizing quite what was happening until Danny was gesturing for her to come down. Her mouth dropped open and she glanced toward the digital clock sat on her bedside table.

“Are you crazy? It’s almost midnight!” She called down to the girl stood on her lawn, her voice hushed as to not wake her dad who was currently sleeping on the other side of the hallway.

Danny simply grinned up at her, her face lit up with an almost childlike excitement. She pointed at the conveniently placed drainpipe to the left of Laura’s bedroom window before pulling her phone out of her pocket and typing quickly. A moment later, Laura’s own phone lit up with a new text message. Despite rolling her eyes, the corners of her lips tugged upwards.

_Danny (11:47): Shimmy down, I promise I’ll catch you._

Laura shook her head, primarily at herself, before hopping down onto the carpeted floor in search of shoes and a jacket. She pocketed her phone, swiped her house key from her desk and with a deep breath, reappeared at the window. Placing one hand on the frame and reaching the other out to cling at the drainpipe, she maneuvered herself out of her bedroom and out into the open. She thanked every god she could name for how little she weighed as she began to slide slowly down the pipe towards where Danny was waiting, blue eyes watching her avidly for any sign of distress.

It felt too much like a scene from a romantic comedy to be real and Laura found herself stifling a giggle as the sole of her shoe met grass. She breathed out a sigh of relief before turning and facing the girl stood behind her. She was breath-taking in the moonlight. She had braided her fiery hair to hang loosely over one shoulder while her eyes glinted with a promise that Laura couldn’t place. The normally easy grin on her face was stretched so wide that the corners of her eyes creased and the adoration in her eyes as she looked at the girl in front of her barely masked the giddy excitement which seemed to be coursing through her body.

“Hey,” she whispered before leaning down and kissing Laura silently. She lingered for a few seconds before pulling back and taking her hand instead. Together they walked in comfortable silence towards Danny’s car parked under the trees nearby. The light breeze had picked up a little, blowing Laura’s hair into her eyes, causing her to trip over a root sticking out of the ground. Danny’s arms were around her in a second, keeping her from hitting the ground.

Laura flushed. “Thanks,” she muttered, cheeks on fire. _Smooth, Hollis_.

“Hey, where are we going?” Laura inquired. She wasn’t used to being whisked away in the middle of the night, no matter how romantic the movies made it out to be. Danny blushed in response.

“I found this thing, well, a place really. I, uh…I wanted to show you…” She trailed off, her neck red, and moved to open the passenger door of her car for Laura to climb in. Laura frowned, but didn’t question any further. She trusted Danny, that much she knew, and she decided to drop the subject, at least for the moment, as she slid into the car.

The interior of Danny’s car was made up of worn leather seats and a half dozen empty air fresheners on the dashboard. The colliding scents were familiar in a way that, when combined with the earthy smell of Danny’s skin, made Laura think of forest clearings and soft grass and blue skies and home. Immersed in the scent surrounding her, she barely registered the starting of the engine or the fact that they had begun to drive away from the suburbs. Laura closed her eyes and breathed deeply.. It was only when she felt Danny’s warm hand encircle her own that she came back to the present, giving Danny’s hand a light squeeze in response. After a moment, Danny moved her hand away to grip the steering wheel again and Laura took the opportunity to gaze at her unabashedly. Illuminated by the lights on the dashboard, her eyes were soft as they focused on the road. She hadn’t said a word since her mumbled answer about some kind of surprise and since then her smile had yet to falter. Her hair was coming out of its braid and blowing around her face in the wind coming through from the open windows. It made Laura think of lions’ manes and halos. And her lips. Oh God, her lips. She was chewing absent-mindedly on the corner of her bottom lip as she drove, causing Laura’s cheeks to flush a deep red. Her heart was pounding and her palms were sweating lightly as an idea began to form in her head. She knew she liked Danny. _A lot._ She was pretty sure that it was mutual, and she was damned well going to find out.

She began to reach over with a steady hand, placing it deliberately half way up Danny’s thigh. The redhead’s only response was to smile a little wider and throw a quick sideways glance at Laura, who was staring at her with something akin to fire in her eyes. Danny liked to pretend that it didn’t have much of an effect on her when Laura looked at her like that, but in reality, she was aware that her heart rate had already begun to pick up. After a quick glance towards the back of the car to ensure that they were alone on the road, Laura leaned over the gearshift, pressing a lingering kiss to the underside of Danny’s jaw. She grinned against her skin at the subsequent gulp that she heard from the other girl’s throat. She noticed a slight tightening of Danny’s grip on the steering wheel as she ghosted a line of soft kisses from her jaw down her neck and stifled a giggle when Danny’s breath hitched.

“Laura,” Danny whispered, her breathing somewhat labored, “you should stop…”

It was a half-hearted attempt to regain control and they both knew it.

“Make me.”

The following kiss was accompanied by a sharp nip to Danny’s collarbone. It was met with an audible gasp which then turned into a yelp as the car began to drift dangerously close to the central reservation.

“God damn it, Laura!” Danny was shaking, the car back under control. “You know, you really ought to know better than to distract the driver.”

Laura blushed, a little embarrassed by what had transpired before fixing her gaze on Danny (who had significantly reduced their speed at this point) and giving her her best attempt at seduction eyes, dropping her voice as low as she could and adopting an exaggeratedly sultry tone.

“Well, maybe if the driver wasn’t so terribly distracting…”

Danny snorted before throwing her head back and letting out a laugh that was entirely too loud for the surrounding silence. A pout was just beginning to form on her face when Danny turned the wheel abruptly to the left. She drove them away from the main road before parking in some kind of clearing. There wasn’t enough time for her to take in her surroundings before there was the sound of a seatbelt being hastily unbuckled. Danny’s lips were on hers in a kiss that was as hard as it was unrelenting. Hands were in her hair trying to pull her impossibly closer. For Laura, this was a welcome change from the gentle kisses and timid caresses she’d grown used to in the dorm room. She responded with as much enthusiasm as she could muster but it was difficult to keep up when Danny’s fingers were already toying with the hem of her shirt and brushing ever so slightly against the exposed skin underneath.

Yes, this was what she wanted. She felt warm with Danny’s tongue in her mouth and safe with her arms wrapped tightly around her. And she felt _wanted_ when she realized that she was the cause of the noises that Danny was making in the back of her throat.

“Wait. Wait, Laura. Stop.”

Danny pulled back, her chest heaving and face flushed the most brilliant shade of red in the half light. Her hair was disheveled and her tank pulled down to reveal the top of her bra and Laura wanted more. She ached to pull her back down and kiss those already swollen lips until bruises began to form. She could hardly catch her breath. They’d kissed before, hell, even crossed over into making-out territory a few times, but never in her life had Danny kissed her so thoroughly. So _desperately_. She was about to lean back up when Danny pulled back completely, leaving a good half foot of distance between them and Laura suddenly felt cold.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let it go that far. I don’t normally lose control like that.” Danny muttered, running her hands feverishly through her own hair.

Laura opened her mouth to tell her that really, she didn’t mind at all. In fact, she actively encouraged Danny to lose control like that more often. She was cut off, however, by Danny regaining her composure, her brilliant smile back in place as if nothing had happened in the first place. Laura began to relax again a little in spite of the dull ache making its presence known between her thighs. Danny’s smile didn’t falter when she looked at Laura. Her eyes were swimming with something not entirely familiar, but still fundamentally safe. Still fundamentally Danny.

“I have a surprise for you”

Danny’s excitement was infectious and Laura couldn’t help the fond smile stretching across her own features. Especially when Danny climbed out before proceeding to open Laura’s car door for her, holding out her hand for Laura to take. Although Danny’s almost excessive chivalry did on occasion cause Laura to roll her eyes, she accepted her hand and pulled herself out of the car. Danny’s hand was firm around her own and made her feel like she was simultaneously floating and falling. Like her head was spinning and her heart thumping yet she was securely tethered to the ground.

It wasn’t the first time that the idea of love had crossed her mind and it scared her as much as it brought a rush of warmth to her chest. She wasn’t sure whether she was even allowed to entertain the idea of love at this point. They weren’t even officially in a relationship, or at least she didn’t think so. They’d never talked about putting any labels on their _thing_. As far as she was aware, they were just friends, albeit friends who held hands and went on dates and shared goodnight kisses. The only thing that she was certain of was that the longer they kept this up, the harder she would fall, and god, if that didn’t terrify her.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of Danny slamming the boot of the car shut. A blanket was tucked safely under one arm, woven wicker basket balanced under the other. The smile had yet to leave her face and it was blinding. Hand once again outstretched, Laura allowed herself be lead down the grassy bank towards the vast lake. The grass beneath her feet was slippery and she began worrying the skin on her lip with her teeth as she concentrated on not falling on her ass. That would absolutely not be a way to endear herself to the other girl. She had already proved more than once that night that being smooth was not in her skill set.

The second her foot hit pebbles, she breathed a sigh of relief loud enough to make Danny turn towards her with concern. So much for being smooth then.

“Just a little out of breath,” she offered half-heartedly by way of an excuse. _Nailed it._

3am saw the two of them curled up on a large blanket that Danny had spread out over the stones, painstakingly flattening out the ground underneath to make it as comfortable as possible. Even then she had insisted that, whenever possible, Laura sit on her instead of the ground (she was only too happy to oblige). They were curled into one another, Danny on her back with Laura lying almost completely on top of her, head on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. The blanket around them was littered with empty Tupperware containers that had once contained the home made cakes and sandwiches that Danny had bought. An empty strawberry punnet lay abandoned near Danny’s right hand while the other stroked delicately through Laura’s hair.

Despite the lateness of the hour, Laura had never felt more awake with the steady beating of Danny’s heart beneath her ear and the ghosting of Danny’s fingertips on the back of her neck. They lay in silence, comfortable in one another’s company. Although her body was completely relaxed, Laura couldn’t stop her mind from racing. How she felt with Danny was how she had always imagined feeling whenever she had listened to those corny love songs as a teenager.. Sweaty palms, racing pulse, butterflies in the stomach, the lot. Everything she had ever thought that love would be. She was feeling all of it whilst lying on top of Danny Lawrence on a secluded lakeside, the moon high above them in a cloudless night sky.

It was overwhelming.

Tears began to prick in the corners of her eyes as she opened her mouth, her voice getting caught in the back of her throat.

“I… Danny, I…” Laura began.

Her stammering confession was cut short by Danny’s own admission:

“I really like you, Laura.”

Danny’s voice was trembling with the nerves that Laura herself felt shaking her down to her bones. Her throat was dry and her heart was hammering so hard in her chest that she wouldn’t be surprised if anyone within a mile’s radius could hear it.

With a deep breath, she pushed herself up with her hands and angled herself so that she was crouching above the other girl. At this angle, she could see the way that Danny’s eyes were trained on her, shining with what could be mistaken for her own unshed tears. Her hair was falling into her face and sticking up at the back where she had been lying down. Laura noted that Danny’s chest was visibly rising and falling with the slow breaths that she was taking to try and regulate the beating of her heart and her lips were slightly parted. Danny carefully watched the girl leaning above her. Laura was looking at her with more adoration than Danny had ever seen before and her breath caught.

“Laura…”

In one swift motion, Laura’s lips were on hers again, only this time there was no desperation, no pressure, no rush. It was intense but it was less of a fire and more like the ocean in Laura’s lungs, icy and all-encompassing and threatening to drown her. She propped herself up with one hand and cupped Danny’s face with the other, thumb brushing over her cheekbone as their lips collided again and again, each time with more vigor than before. Danny’s hands moved to Laura’s hips, pulling her in as she surged forward to kiss Laura harder. Any nerves had vanished and had been replaced by desire, pure and clear in its intentions.

Her heart felt as if it were ready to burst from her chest.

The goose bumps on her skin had little to do with the gentle wind whispering around them. She sat upright now, legs either side of Danny’s waist with the redhead chasing her lips skywards. The sound of the waves lapping at the shore behind them was drowned out by the roaring in Laura’s ears, increasing with every brush of Danny’s tongue against her own or with every nip of her teeth against her bottom lip. She could hardly breathe, her mind racing as she pulled back, still cradling Danny’s face in her hands. She kept her eyes closed and her head tilted downwards, chin resting on her chest as she desperately tried to slow her breathing and gather her thoughts before she lost herself in Danny for good.

It felt like a dream, a disconnect as she began to mentally list the immediate things that she was sure of:

_One: She was on the bank of a lake at three o'clock in the morning._

_Two: She was there with her impossibly beautiful English Lit TA, who was currently underneath her and gazing up at her as if she were the one to put the stars in the sky._

_Three: A declaration of some kind of feelings had somehow added fuel to the already roaring fire inside her._

Danny’s expression had softened into one of mild concern. Her bottom lip had disappeared into her mouth as she looked up at Laura.

_Four: She was completely sunk for this girl._

She felt a laugh bubble up in the back of her throat and leaned forward to rest her forehead against Danny’s, kissing the bridge of her nose. She saw Danny cock an eyebrow, but she didn’t say anything, especially not when Laura swooped down once again to claim her lips with her own.

She could feel Danny smiling into the kiss, shifting a little beneath her. A jolt emanating from Laura’s core and up her spine served as a reminder of their present situation. Her breath caught as she rolled her hips experimentally down onto Danny’s abs, heat sparking with every pulse between her legs. She chanced a glance at Danny’s face to find her eyes open and almost black in the half light.

Laura ground her hips down again, both of them gasping at the friction building between them. Danny’s hands grasped her hips before moving to finger the exposed skin of Laura’s lower back, before surging forward to capture Laura’s lips in a searing kiss. Her skin was humming with each brush of Danny’s fingers, sending shivers through her and causing all of her muscles to tense. Each sense was heightened and Laura had never felt anything close to the euphoria coursing through her veins by Danny’s hand. Their tongues danced as Danny pushed Laura’s tank top further up until it was bunched below her breasts. Her newly naked skin erupted in goose bumps which were immediately soothed by the frantic touch of Danny’s fingertips.

This was quickly transforming from slow and easy to something far more fuelled by pure want, intensifying until sweat was beading on Laura’s forehead as if the cool night air around them was the midday sun in the height of summer. Liquid heat was pooling in her lower stomach and she sighed into Danny’s open mouth as the seam of her jeans pressed against her just right.

As Laura moved to claim her lips once more, she was met with nothing but warm air as Danny pulled away, lips parted, breath hitting Laura’s chin in short pants. Laura opened her eyes in confusion, a frown immediately forming on her face at the loss of contact.

“Laura, we can stop. You - we don’t have to do this. We can - we can stop if, if you’re not, you know. If you’re not ready.”

Her eyes roamed Danny’s face, all sweet concern and blazing desire with hooded eyelids and a blush creeping up her neck and over her cheek. Her heart ached at the sight.

Yeah, she was sunk.

She leaned forward, cupping Danny’s face gently in her palm and placing a sweet yet firm kiss on the swollen lips angled up towards her. Her tongue traced Danny’s bottom lip and she pulled the older girl closer when she felt Danny’s hand snake their way once more around her waist to roam over her back.

Adrenaline coursed through Laura as she removed her hands from their place in Danny’s hair to strip off her tank top, throwing it somewhere behind them and letting her hair fall free over bare shoulders. She bit back a smirk at the sound of a moan getting caught in Danny’s throat and silently thanked her past self for swapping her old stained T-shirt bra for a slightly more flattering periwinkle blue one earlier that day.

Taking the initiative, Danny bowed her head to begin leaving kisses on the skin exposed above the cup of her bra. Laura felt herself sigh at the contact and thread her fingers through Danny’s vibrant hair, tugging her impossibly closer.

Laura’s bra was swiftly removed to be replaced by Danny’s hand. She was warm against her skin, brushing experimentally against a nipple while the other was caught between Danny’s lips, causing sparks to fly straight to Laura’s core. Back arched and chin pointing skywards, Laura’s eyes flew open. The sky was beginning to turn a dark shade of pink with the impending sunrise, yet Laura saw none of it as she stared blindly upwards. Her breaths were coming in short pants as Danny continued her unrelenting assault on her chest. Every swirl of Danny’s tongue and each scrape of teeth over Laura’s nipple was met with a high pitched whimper and involuntary buck of her hips.

The heat coiling dangerously inside her was threatening to melt the butterflies she could still feel fluttering around her belly with every brush of Danny’s mouth. Straightening up again, she used the hand not tangled in Danny’s hair to tilt the other girl’s head up to look at her. Laura’s plans of capturing her lips in a blazing kiss were derailed when she found herself caught up in Danny’s eyes, looking up at her with a gentle intensity. Time stopped. Her heart was beating deftly against her ribcage, her breath caught somewhere between her lungs and her lips. Any sense of urgency was lost in the blue irises trained on her own brown ones.

Their next kiss was far gentler than before and so tender that Laura’s chest ached. Laura broke away and kissed Danny’s nose, who giggled in response. Grinning, she began peppering every inch of Danny’s face with light kisses, giggling as she tried to avoid Danny’s lips as they retaliated. A kiss aimed for Danny’s chin went awry as she was pre-empted and Danny caught her lips again in a sweet collision of teeth and bitten lips, pulling her down on top of her. It wasn’t rushed despite Laura’s state of undress. It was hands on skin and hands in hair, slow as they breathed each other in.

When Laura pulled back to take a breath, Danny’s eyes were soft with pupils so blown that Laura could hardly see blue anymore. She felt confident under Danny’s stare, pressing forward once again to tease the lobe of Danny’s ear with her teeth. She revelled in the shudder she felt go through the other girl’s body underneath her. With her voice barely above a whisper, Laura breathed into Danny’s ear words which caused both of them to pull back and look at each other with a renewed fire.

_“I want to make love to you. Right here.”_

With her hand still in Laura’s hair, Danny tugged her back down to reconnect their lips. She sucked Laura’s bottom lip into her mouth, ripping yet another whine from the smaller girl’s throat. Laura’s hands began to roam up Danny’s sides underneath her striped tank top until she had successfully stripped her of it, immediately replacing lost material with roaming hands. She could feel Danny’s abs tensing underneath her, sending a kick straight to her core. She detached herself from Danny’s lips to trail teasingly soft kisses down her neck until she reached her collarbone. Biting down softly, Laura then began to worry the skin of Danny’s collarbone between her teeth until Danny was writhing and gasping her name in a plea for more.

Her hand moved slowly and deliberately down Danny’s heaving chest and over her quivering abs to flick open the button of Danny’s jeans and push her hand beneath the material. After throwing a questioning glance at Danny, whose head was thrown back with her eyes closed and lips parted, Laura slid her hand into the cotton of Danny’s underwear and was immediately met with slick heat. Danny’s guttural moan was matched by Laura’s own as she became acutely aware of the heat rising between her own legs. She caught Danny’s lips between her own once more, swallowing the other girl’s gasps as she began to trace light circles over her clit. It was light and soft and teasing as Laura found a pace that made Danny whine into her mouth.

The kiss was slow and unhurried. Their noses and foreheads pressed together as their lips moved with the same speed as Laura’s hand between them. After one particularly well placed movement of Laura’s fingers, Danny tilted her head back with a gasp and tightened her grip on Laura’s hair, whispering what sounded like ‘Laura’ into the air before claiming her lips again. Her hips bucked rhythmically into Laura’s hand while the hand not buried in other girl’s hair pushed its way between their sweat-slicked torsos to slide, palm up, into the front of Laura’s jeans.

_“Oh..”_

The sweet friction of Danny’s fingers against her overheated core was enough to make Laura throw her head back and groan into the night. Her hips began to grind downwards of their own accord. Her head was spinning. She could scarcely believe that Danny could feel the same way about her. She could have cried if it weren’t for the intense pleasure sparking through her as she felt Danny match the pace that she had set with her own fingers. She sucked Danny’s bottom lip into her mouth in response. Their kiss was becoming a mess of teeth and lips and tongues brushing and pressing together with increasing desperation.

“God fucking…damn…”

Danny had broken the kiss in favour of tilting her head back to moan with unrestrained enthusiasm when Laura increased the pressure and speed of her fingers. Laura took a moment to breathlessly watch the way that Danny’s face contorted. Her mouth was open as she sucked in shallow breaths, her eyes screwed shut and brow furrowed with the concentration of keeping with Laura’s pace. Her cheeks were flushed a deeper red than her hair, which was slick against her sweaty forehead and Laura’s heart swelled. God, Danny was _beautiful._

With her fingers still rubbing deftly over Danny’s clit, Laura endeavoured to kiss every part of Danny that she could reach. Her chin; her cheek; her jawline. The skin of Danny’s neck tasted salty on her tongue as she licked a trail from Danny’s collarbone up to the shell of her ear, drawing a long whine from the other girl’s throat. The space between them was burning hot and so wet with the dripping arousal between their legs and the sweat coating their bare skin, prickling under Laura’s hairline and collecting in the dip of Danny’s collarbone.

It was too much. Laura couldn’t help but grind her hips down into Danny’s hand, not even attempting to mask the whimpers of “ _ah_ ” and “ _fuck_ ” and “ _Danny_ ” being ripped from her. The friction against her clit was delicious and the pleasure was almost blinding. Her body began to tense involuntarily and she knew that she couldn’t hold off much longer, the pressure between her legs becoming almost unbearable.

This wasn’t how Laura had imagined her first time with Danny to be. She had envisioned candlelight and rose petals, dinner and sweet wine followed by a night spent committing the other’s body to memory through touch. She had imagined a soft bed instead of stones and a quilt instead of the fading stars looking down on them. There was imperfection in the way that they touched each other with inexperienced fingers and the way that they were shamelessly grinding against each other like teenagers. But with the water behind them and silence around them, the way that Laura could feel Danny tensing under her fingers, the way that she could almost smell how close she was, was as close to perfection that Laura had ever been.

She felt Danny shudder against her and her moans increase in pitch and frequency, hips bucking up into Laura at an almost frantic pace. Her forearm was beginning to cramp but she was determined not to stop, increasing the speed of her fingers against Danny’s clit until Danny’s body froze before arching into her and she came with broken gasps of “ _Laura Laura Laura_ ”.

Laura watched in awe as the girl below her tumbled over the edge. The way she shook against her, the nails of her free hand digging almost painfully into the skin of Laura’s bare shoulder, it was almost animalistic in how raw it was. All of Danny’s defenses were down and she was left completely vulnerable as she pitched forward to bury her face against Laura’s neck.

Pressing kisses against Danny’s hair, it was only when she felt Danny’s body start to relax against her, the trembles subsiding, that Laura allowed her own body, impossibly tightly wound, to break.

She cried her own release into the lightening sky, back arching and hips pressing down into Danny as her body jerked uncontrollably. Danny’s lips found hers once more in a kiss that was messy and desperate, moans passing between the two of them as hot breath into the others mouth. Danny’s fingers were relentless, easing Laura through the waves of her orgasm while bucking up into her with each crash of her own. The arm propping Laura up gave out and she lay flat against Danny’s torso, trapping their hands between them until the spasms began to slow.

They were still for a moment, silent save for the shuddering breaths coming from the both of them. Laura’s face was pressed into Danny’s neck as she tried to remember how to breathe, watching the way the beads of sweat made their way from Danny’s jawline down the column of her neck and to her collarbone. With a tremendous amount of effort she pushed herself up onto her elbows and gazed down into Danny’s face, still a little pink and honest to god _glowing_. Her hair was slick against her forehead and Laura had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

She pressed a gentle kiss to Danny’s cheekbone, savoring the way that the corners of Danny’s mouth lifted at the contact. She moved to her forehead and then to her nose, peppering her face with tiny kisses before pulling away to admire the girl beneath her. Her eyes were still closed and she looked so at peace, muscles relaxed with the light of the rising sun dancing off of her pale skin. The breeze around them caused the ends of her hair to wave around her face and reminded Laura of her decreasing body temperature now that their bodies weren’t pressed together and her heart rate had returned to normal.

She pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips, their lips lingering together as she pulled away to reach for her discarded shirt behind her. Opening her eyes, Danny watched as Laura pulled her tank over her head. Her hands came up to grasp at the material resting around Laura’s shoulders, pulling it down delicately over Laura’s goose-bumped torso and smoothing it out against her back with her palms. Laura responded with a grin and another sweet peck on her lips.

Sitting up, Danny wrapped her arms around Laura’s smaller frame, guiding her down onto the blanket. She quickly shrugged her own tank top back on before settling down next to her, sliding one arm around Laura’s shoulders and pulling her in to nestle into the crook of her neck. A warmth settled in Laura’s chest. Danny’s arms were wrapped around her, her fingers delicately stroking the contours of Laura’s back.

Head on Danny’s shoulder and hand on her chest, Laura curled into her, a smile forming on her lips as her eyes closed against the rising sun. She felt Danny shift underneath her but was loath to open her eyes, even when a second later she felt the second blanket being draped over her, covering her from the shoulders down. Danny turned her head and pressed a sweet kiss to Laura’s forehead before settling into a comfortable position despite the stones pressing into her back. Listening to Danny’s steady breathing and the warmth pressed against her sent Laura into a dreamless sleep as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

6:04am saw Laura stir back into consciousness, face pressed into Danny’s neck. The scent of salt water and sex and sweat lingered on Danny’s skin and Laura breathed her in. Laura’s stomach flipped at the memory of what they’d done and she smiled softly, pressing a kiss to Danny’s jaw. Carefully, she rolled over to find her phone hidden in the small of clothes beside them, her eyes widening when she noticed the time.

_Shit._

She turned back to Danny, still sleeping soundly in the morning sun. Her mouth was slightly open, a small amount of drool threatening to fall from the corner of her lips and in that moment of complete peace, she looked so sweet and so _young_. Laura pushed her own hair out of her face and propped herself up on one elbow, letting her eyes wander over the sleeping form of the girl beside her. Distracted, she attempted to memorize each freckle on Danny’s cheek, each crease around her eyes and each line on her forehead. She was still staring when Danny cracked one of her eyes open to find Laura looking at her with the softest eyes she’d ever seen.

“See something you like?” She croaked out, voice still thickly coated in sleep but there was already the beginnings of a grin forming on her face. Laura leaned down to press a kiss to Danny’s lips. She could taste last night’s soda and the morning on her breath, but she didn’t pull away. She kissed her slowly before resting their foreheads together.

“I need to go home. My Dad gets up for work at 7 and he’s got a habit of checking in on me before he leaves.”

Danny sighed dramatically before pushing herself up to rest on her elbows. The sunlight was dancing off her hair, making it shine like a lion’s mane around her face. There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she made a show of looking Laura up and down, still bare from the waist up.

“I’ll drive you home, sure. If -”

Laura sighed. “If?”

“If I get to eat you for breakfast.”

Danny punctuated her offer with an exaggerated wiggle of her eyebrows which had Laura doubled over with laughter. Danny pouted comically at the reaction and Laura kissed her quickly to pacify her.

There was a promise in Laura’s smirk as she pulled away.

“Next time.”

They packed up what was left of their picnic. Folding a large blanket between the two of them took far longer than it should have, what with them kissing each time they met in the middle.

Hand in hand, Danny guided Laura back up the grassy bank to the car, now covered in a thin layer of pollen from the trees towering above it. Laura clambered in, resting her now tired body against the torn interior of Danny’s car. She watched with amused eyes as Danny attempted to wipe the windshield clean. They drove back mostly in silence. Laura’s head was resting against the car window while she watched Danny drive. The morning air was cool around them and Laura draped her own sweater over her shoulders as a makeshift blanket. The landscape whipped past behind Danny’s head but it was all background when Danny kept glancing at her whenever she was sure the road was clear.

As they pulled onto Laura’s road, the sun was already high in the sky, hazy with the promise of another warm day. With her hand once again tucked inside Danny’s, they approached Laura’s front door. The house was still silent for now, the time on Laura’s phone reading 6:53am. She turned to face Danny and gazed up at the girl towering above her. Laura threw one more glance at the house behind her before reaching up onto her toes and pressing a lingering kiss to Danny’s cheek. When she drew back, Danny’s eyes were closed and her chest was still, as if she were trying to hang onto the moment while she could.

“When will I see you again?”

Laura’s voice was full of hope and something that sounded a little too close to longing. Danny smiled down at her, cupped her face in her hand and drew her back up to her. Her whispered promise of “soon” was all but lost against Laura’s lips kissing her with a sweetness akin to breakfast pastries. They were warm; they were the promise of adventure on a summer breeze. There was a promise of a future in their kiss and Laura could get high on the taste of her lips.

Danny broke away slowly, reluctantly.

“You should get inside.”

A final kiss was pressed to Laura’s forehead and with a final squeeze of her hand, Danny stepped back.

6:58. Laura put her key in the lock, thankful that they had re-oiled the front door barely two weeks before. With one last smile cast towards the redhead retreating slowly back down the drive, she stepped over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as being loosely inspired by Style, by Taylor Swift before it turned into this monstrosity.This has been kicking my butt for 4 months. Huge thanks to Lisa for checking through it multiple times and making it actually good.


End file.
